


SHEEP

by Blues (Blue_Capri_Sun)



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Alpha Jim Moriarty, Anything my brain conjures up, Canon? Who is she?, Getting to Know Each Other, I'm Not Ashamed, Jim Moriarty is a Little Shit, M/M, Omega Sherlock, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Sherlock is a Mess, This Is STUPID, To what you may ask?, references
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-25
Updated: 2020-01-25
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:02:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22407670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blue_Capri_Sun/pseuds/Blues
Summary: A/B/O. Univeristy. Unforseen circumstances throw our protagonists into a whirland of romance and angst.Y'all know the drill.
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes/Jim Moriarty
Comments: 2
Kudos: 20





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Wow. I really don't know how to tag a fic, do I?

University. For a lack of better phrasing, a modified and improved prison. Not at all different, in format or in purpose, from any other educational centre. To Sherlock the environment was just that. It was nothing beyond a new area to continue what he had started years ago. To pursue a career he was certain he was destined for. In fact, he'd been sure from the young age of six, after pretending to be a pirate had lost all of it's luster and no longer caused the same excitement in him. Criminology and psychology degrees would merely aid him with getting to his goal.

So that was it, his first day. After all the numerous boring introductions and painfully simplified ecplonations the new students were finally allowed to make their way to their dorms. There were two main buildings, both designed to simplify housing the impressive population of the University. The most inpressive feat in the architechture was definately the secure seppration of Omega and Alpha students. It was a requirement made by the law, but it was pleaseing to see someone actually put thought into the design for a change. Any and all satisfaction he might have felt, however, dissappeared the moment he stepped into his allocated dorm. There was no mistake that it was his, the numbers printed clearly on his info sheet. No, the mistake must have been the scent that hit him when he did enter. A scent that just screamed **Alpha**. 

No fucking way.

He stood there; frozen in his spot barely one step into the dorm. Every instinct told him he should run away before his supposed roommate noticed him. Was this some sort of cruel joke?

It took a second for Sherlock to snap out of his daze, and when he did, the first thought running through his head was imminent disgust. He couldn't dwell on it too long however, because just then the owner of the scent finally showed himself, appearing from one of the adjucent rooms. To his benefit, he looked equally perplexed to Sherlock. 

"Uh... Who are you?" The stranger asked, clearly doing his best not to scent the room too obviously. "And more importantly _why_ are you here?" He added after a prolonged silence from Sherlock. He couldn't help but stare, words refusing to form in his mind. Which, in it of itself was quite impressive, it wasn't often that the Omega was at a loss dor words. It seems he has completely lost his wit around the mysterious alpha. He once again cursed his secondary gender and forced himself to gather his thoughts before he blurted out something embarassing. "M-my name is Sherlock." He detested the way his bouce wavered, his expression twisting into a grimace as he heard his own voice. It barely even sounded like him. "I was under the impression that this is my dorm but I must be mistaken." He pointely kept his tone sharp, looking anywhere but the Alpha in front of him. "Alphas and Omegas aren't allowed to be housed together."

"Yeah. I'm not sure what the fuck they were thinking." 

They stood there for what felt like forever, exchanging an unceryain look. This situation was just plain _wrong_ in so many ways it was ridicolous. This must be a mistake–yes, that was all that this was. Someone had messed up and they've ended paired up by accident. It could be fixed. It **will** be fixed. Things will be just _fine_

Or not. 

No matter how much he protested, every single office employee told him the same thing. His options were staying in the dorm, or abandoning the idea of staying in student accommodation alltogether. The excuse was that they couldn't afford to shuffle students around now, when the school year was just about to start. Nothing he said or did got them to at least try to look into it. Not even the argument about secindary genders. In the end he left. It was better to preserve his pride than to throw a fit when the situation was clearly unchangable. He dragged himself back to the dorm a little over thirty minutee after he had marched out, feeling completely dejected. As much as the situation grated his nerves, he wouldn't let this get in his way. He's here for a goddamned reason. And if he slammed the door a little too hard when he returned, that was just within his rights. Anyone who said otherwise would earn themselves a broken nose. 

"I'm guessing it didn't go too well?" The Alpha [and he reallu should ask his name. Reffering to him in /that/ way just didn't sit right with him. For obvious reasons] asked from where he was attempting to look casual sprawled on his bed, reading something or other. You didn't need to have a sharp mind to notice that the book he was holding was upsode down. The sentiment failed miserably but Sherlock couldn't fault him for trying. After all, this must be strange to him as well. 

"You've guessed correctly. Turns out I have no other choice _but_ to stay here. Moving involves money. Which I don't have." Because asking his considerably wealthy family was out of the question. The day Sherlock asks Mycroft for anything will be the day pigs start flying. "Fuck this University, fuck Capitalism." _And fuck me _He added the last part in his brain after some of the frustration wore off. The Alpha just laughed at his rant, seeming genuinely amused. Breathing in, Sherlock assesed the predicament he was in. His situation wasn't exactly favourable, not in the least, but it was a challenge he refused to shy away from. He's libed with a pompous Alpha his whole life, sharing a dorm with one shouldn't be much different. Even with the limited infortmation he could clearly see the other wasn't nearly as bad as his older brother.__

__"My name is Moriarty."_ _

__"Sherlock."_ _

__"Pretty unique name you've got there. You don't meet many Sherlock's walking around." It was clearly meant to diffuse the tension readily spreading around the room, so Sherlock dissmissed the poor attempt at humour with a nod. The comment was smothered by thinly veiled deperation and he hardly wanted to reek of agitated Alpha. The smell was difficult to wash off of clothes. Moriarity was clearly just as uncomfortable with this arrangememt as he was. If not more.  
He was at least showing some effort in making this as painless as possible. That was more than Sherlock could expect from anyone. Even if this was his own personal hell. It would be fine. If he latched onto that thought maybe he would be able to fool himself into believeing it. _ _

__"I suppose." He anwsered after the silence stretched on for longer than normal people were comfortable with._ _


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Too much dialogue? Perhaps.   
> Out of character behaviour? You got it.  
> Me spelling Moriarity differently each time? Too scared to check.  
> Soelling mistakes? Made.  
> Hotel? Trivago.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please excuse any mistakes you might find. One can re-read their work only so many times before one's eyes start to bleed. If you find then and they bother you then I have one thing to say to you.
> 
> Please tell me.   
> Loke seriosuly, I want to improve.

Even though their arrangement was less than ideal, things could have also ended up much /much/ worse. Of course they could also be much better but focusing on the 'what if's' would only serve to drive him insane. The most Sherlock could do about his unfortunate situation was accepting the fact that the universe hates him and moving on with his life. Throwing a hissy fit would do nothing but damage his already suffering pride. And anyone who knows him well would be aware that Sherlock would much rather cut off his own leg than play into Omega stereotypes. In other words, he's dealing with the situation by pretending nothing is wrong. It's a lot easier than trying to find different accomodation, at least. 

On most days it's quite easy to pretend, too. Moriarity doesn't really embody any of the characteristics of an Alpha. There is no doubt he is one–his scent makes sure of that. But at a quick glance, he could easily be mistaken for a Beta. Not quite delicate enough to be mistaken for an Omega, and not beefy enough to outright scream Alpha. Though Sherlock can't really be sure of that. He's never seen the other man in anything but a loose t-shirt. And has no desire to see anything more, thank you very much. It's already awkward enough as it is. He wasn't looking to add any more hurdles to his striggle. 

In the end, he decided on a different approach to deal with the frankly unfavourable circumstances. One that would, hopefully, yield better results than his previous method. Which, in all honesty, had consisted of pretty much living in the Campus Library. It was suspicously similar to running away. And he may be many things, but a coward was not one of them. Anyone who would dare to say otherwise should be prepared to be glared to death by a very unhappy Sherlock. 

As any person attributed to be shy could tell you, there is a lot to learn by simply keeping your mouth shut and observing your surroundings. It barely requires any concentration at all, in fact. Which is exactly why that is what Sherlock proceeded to do. He neatly packaged his initial opinions about Moriarty and went on to catapult them right out of his mind palace into the black chasm that surrouded it. The most they would do is distract him. He needed opinions based on concrete evidence and not a tense initial meeting. No, he needed concrete evidence. To his dismay, there was only one way of gathering that crucial material. He had to return to the dorm and be inconspicous about gathering the intel he needs to figure out his new roommate. 

The first thing that Sherlock realized upon starting his investigation was that Moriarity spent a lot of time in the dorm. Outside of his lectures, he hardly left the room. Not to say that it was a particularly odd behaviour in University students. Nethertheless, it was an interesting observation. 

The second thing was that he didn't seem to be uncomfortable with Sherlock's presence. At least no more uncomfortable than one might be when living with a stranger. There were moments of clear hesitance in their, admittedly few, interactions, but not nearly as clear as the day they met. And in an odd way, that made everything slightly easier. If neither of them made it weird then it simply wouldn't be. 

Unfortunately, about half way through his observations, everything was flipped on it's head. In all the scenarios he'd mapped out in his mind, not one involved his roommate taking an interest in /him/. Sherlock hasn't shown any signs of being interested in interacting, he had made sure of that. While he wasn't outright hostile, he had come off as cold. As such, when it happened, he was at a loss for words. Overlooking it as an option would prove disastrous, as he was just finding out. 

"Pardon?" He managed to croak out, cursing himself in every language he knows for spacing out. He couldn't even remember what Moriarity had asked him. One moment they were sitting in their respective halves of the room and the next, Sherlock had an awkward Alpha at the edge of his bed. 

"I asked if you wanted to..uh..to play a game. With me. Uh-I mean yeah, a game." 

He seemed to waver under the intense stare, looking like a deer caught in headlights. Though at first the alpha held traces of confidence, there were all gone now. Replaced with something dangerously close to embarassement. It took Sherlock a moment to realize that the reason all of this was so clear was because the alpha's scent was projecting all of it, spreading throughout the whole room. Right, he hasn't answered yet. 

"What game are you suggesting?"   
Moriarity perked up when the words left his lips, mood changing almost instantly. The hesitance and hint of embarassement were still there but quickly fading. Huh. Perhaps he had been going about gathering research all wrong. It only made sense that he would learn more by interacting with his roommate rather than observing him from afar. He shifted his textbook off of his lap, giving the impression that his attention was on the Alpha in front of him. Not that he wouldn't be able to focus on both at the same time, yet he found that people were more opwn if they thought they held all of your attention. 

"Well, I've been thinking. We've been roommates for a while now but we don't really know eachother. And yeah the situation sucks but.... I'd like to be friends?" Sherlock noted how he seemed to curl into himself as he talked on, apparently wary of rambling. He didn't move a muscle, simply listening and waiting. His question hasn't been answered. Moriarity seemed to realize the fact at the same time, as he laighed awkwardly, rubbing his neck. A nervous tick. A deeply ingraines self soothing habit, by the looks of the momentary relief visible on tlhis face  
Fascinating. 

When he heard no futher input from Sherlock, he went on, determined not to give up. "Maybe something like 21 questions or 2 truths and a lie? Those were always the most successful at breaking the ice." There was no obligation for him to agree to anything, of course. The whole idea was phrased as a question posed to Sherlock. It was a yes or a no and the answer was entirely up to him. 

He looked up then, from where his eyes have been trained on the alpha's hands. Another sign of nervousness. The movement was practiced enough to be another habit. For someone meant to be dominating and commaning by design, Moriarity sure got nervous a lot. Tilting his to the side, he regarded his roommate as a whole. The alpha was starting to be more intriguing with each passing moment and Sherlock felt hinself drawn in. Finally he spoke up, a wry smile on his lips. 

"I suppose it's in my best interest to get to know you if we are to live together. I'm not going to go easy on you, though. I do /love/ asking questions" 

"Oooh. I like your attitude! The game is afoot." 

Somewhere, at the very back of his head, Sherlock is aware he is playing a dangerous game. One far removed from the juvenile ice breakers he was indulging in. With consequences that were hardly small. But looking at the grinning Alpha in front of him, he couldn't bring himself to care too much.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Quarantine gave me enough inspiration to finish this chapter. It's three months in the making and honestly? It'll only go downhill from here.

**Author's Note:**

> I would apologise for this mess but I am not even slightly sorry. It's pure crack, and I'm painfully aware of that.


End file.
